Labios compartidos
by LackyChan
Summary: Holmes jamas fue del tipo de personas que expresen sus sentimientos abiertamente. Es por eso que prefiere torturarse a sí mismo con ellos, analizando la frustrante relación que mantiene con Watson estando este casado.


_"¿Que estoy haciendo?"_ Esa simple pregunta cruzó mi mente mientras te tenía en mis brazos. Podía sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío, moviéndose ritmicamente. Ambos con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado mientras nuestras caderas iban y venían juntas, en un placentero vaivén.

¿Que estábamos haciendo? "_Teniendo sexo_" me respondí mentalmente con sarcasmo. Eso estaba más que claro. Pero... No era la primera vez. Seguramente no sería la ultima. Entonces… ¿Porque seguíamos con aquello? Tu estabas "felizmente" casado y yo... Bueno. Yo, era yo y me las apañaba con ello.

Terminamos los dos exhaustos te dejaste caer a mi lado y yo me abracé a ti, quedando profundamente dormido. No se en que momento te fuiste, pero al despertar ya no estabas. Ni en la cama, ni en ningún lado. Eso era lo que mas me frustraba. No diré que me sentía usado o cosas así porque yo mismo dejaba que esto pasara. Sería hipocrtita de mi parte decirlo y como bien sabes mi querido amigo, es algo que detesto.

Volví al cuarto y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama, viendo el techo. ¿Que era aquello?.. Ese maldito vacío Ese maldito sentimiento de angustia oprimiendo mi pecho. Me sentía otra vez miserable. ¿Sabes?... El único momento en los que ya no me sentía así era cuando estábamos juntos. Pero cada vez que te marchabas me sentía peor. Como ahora. Dolido. Usado. Olvidado. En fin, miserable. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y los puños, apretando las sabanas debajo mio. Necesitaba calmarme. Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi jeringuilla, junto a la dosis de cocaína que solía administrarme. Sin mucha parsimonia ni delicadeza, clavé la aguja en mi brazo, haciendo que el líquido blancuzco pasara a mi torrente sanguíneo y amortiguara un poco todo aquello.

Es curioso. Todo el mundo te ha catalogado por años como mi _"fiel perro guardián"_... Ahora me parece tan poco apropiado. Yo me siento como un perro. Soy yo el que sede a tus caprichos. Soy yo quien hace lo que pides sin rechistar. Soy yo el que se postra a tus pies esperando a que le ordenes ladrar.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que volví a verte? ¿Una semana.. Dos.. Tres... Quizá más?.. Honestamente no podría responder a esa pregunta con exactitud, teniendo en cuenta la nube de narcóticos y alcohol en la que vivía ese ultimo tiempo. Recuerdo que iba investigando para un caso, cuando me los crucé a ti y a la tal Mary. Ella ni se percato de mi, pero tu si. Me miraste fijamente y luego volviste tu atención a ella que la reclamaba acercando sus labios a los tuyos, besándote Me molesté. No diré que no. Di media vuelta y volví por donde vine. Al llegar al 221B, me encerré en mi habitación y no pasó más que un día para que aparecieras.

Otra vez le habías mentido a tu esposa. ¿Le dijiste que yo necesitaba de tu ayuda en un caso muy importante o que un paciente fuera de la ciudad requería de tus atenciones? Fuera cual fuera la excusa, me daba igual porque ahí estábamos de nuevo. Juntos. Yo acorralado contra la pared y contigo pegado a mí. Besándome como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, ni lo hará.

No podía evitarlo. No importaba la cantidad de veces que me dijera a mi mismo que esto estaba mal, o que no conseguía nada. No podía resistirme a tus labios, a tus toques. A tus dulces palabras mientras me despojabas de la ropa que llevaba puesta y acariciabas mi cuerpo. "Le extrañe tanto". "Te amo Holmes". Dulces palabras que se clavaban en mi corazón, provocandome más daño que bien. Otra vez caía ante ti. Caía a tus deseos. Recaía, luego de un largo periodo de abstinencia, a la adicción que había desarrollado por tus labios y por todo lo que eras.

Estoy cansado de esto. De tener que competir por ti, con alguien más. ¿A quien engaño? Esto ni siquiera es una competencia. Si lo fuese, yo ya habría ganado. De ser una competencia, las dos partes lucharían y siendo honestos, el único que seguía en pie sufriendo, esperando obtener algo más, era yo. Yo soy el que espera pacientemente a que vengas, a que me busques. A que me des la parte de ti que me corresponde.

Cada vez que pienso en abandonarlo todo. En olvidar el asunto y dejarte marchar, algo me lo impide. Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero hacerlo. Y tú no te dejarías abandonar tampoco. Cada "te amo" me lo recuerda, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada y cada sonrosa. A pesar del dolor que me causa el dejarte marchar cada mañana, después de estar juntos, no puedo pensar en abandonarte. Porque a pesar de no tener el derecho de tenerte siempre a mi lado, te tendré siempre en mi corazón. A pesar de que yo no este siempre en el tuyo, porque por derecho le corresponde a alguien más.

* * *

**Si, si, yo se que tengo cosas pendientes. Pero que quieren que haga! TT_TT**

**Como sea! Watson me matará por esto, porque son las 9am y no he dormido aún. En lugar de eso a las 4am me puse a escuchar la radio y enganche parte de la canción "Labios compartidos" de Mana y bueh! La idea surgió sola! Por ello el titulo xD**

**Espero que les halla gustado mi desvarió cuando no logro conciliar el sueño. Nos vemos~**


End file.
